Part 1:The End
by Pradi
Summary: Slade takes his revenge against Oliver by making history repeat itself


Part 1: The End

Felicity was on her way back home from verdanat when it happened. She got attacked by a gang of strong men- no amount of self defense training was helping in this situation.

"Leave me alone, please don't hurt me"

And then it happened someone was helping her, pushing and beating the men off of her. She was being saved but who was it, she could not see, one of the gang men had hit her on the head and the light was too dim. It had to be Oliver or Diggle or Sara or Roy. But nothing could prepare her for the man who came in front of her after killing the gang- Slade Wilson. She blanked out.

When she woke up in a strange room, feeling massively disoriented, no one was around. She tried to remain calm and recall what had happened, how she got here. That's when she remembered Slade Wilson had rescued her, but why? and where was she? That's when the fear set in, had Slade kidnapped her to use as bait to lure Oliver in. She had to find out, so she moved slowly out of the room, trying to make as little noise ...she seemed to be in someone's house -someone rich. She had never seen Oliver's house, had Slade brought her here or had Oliver rescued her. Lost in her thoughts she did not realize that two men where following her. She ran...but was not successful and soon got cornered. They started dragging her towards some room. She kicked, rebelled, but it wasn't having any effect.

That's when a voice said

"Dont' Hurt Her, She is a guest",said Slade

"Is this your idea of a joke? Mr Wilson? Guest? Pardon me? Do you always kidnap your guests and hold them hostage?"

"Why have you brought me here? ", said Felicity

"Have I hurt you? In fact I saved your life if you do remember. As to why I have brought you here don't worry, I'll tell you in a little while"

"As far as I know you could have created the situation of those mugging me in the first place to use against Oliver, "Felicity retaliated, "It's not going to work"

"You're brave Miss Smoak, but not that brave"

"You are like someone I know, someone I am here to seek revenge for. She too had brains, beauty, and was brave and kind"

"I can understand why Oliver trusts you and sought you out, he may not have realized it yet but you are her"

"I don't know what you are talking about or who?", said felicity feeling confused

"Her name was Shado, has he never mentioned her. The woman who trusted him with her heart and life, much like you do, but he killed her and he would kill you too"

Shocked felicity did not know what to say, Slade continued

"There is no point denying it, you wear your emotions on your sleeve, Miss Smoak"

"I have nothing against you Miss Smoak, but my enemy is Oliver and you are his partner which makes you my enemy as well"

"I hate Oliver. I don't want him to just simply die, I want him to suffer just like I did when Shado died"

"Shado chose Oliver too and he betrayed her... when he was asked to choose between two women, he chose the other and that is how she died"

"I am here to avenge her death, and I will go to any lengths to achieve that. This time, you are the pawn

"I will not be a party to this. You are not the only one who has suffered you know, Oliver suffered too. He lost so many people, he saw so many people die in front of him," said felicity

"He was responsible for all their deaths and he will be responsible for another one", Slade continued

"Miss Smoak...Felicity..sometime in the near future, I will put Oliver in the same position again, I will ask him to choose..."

"Do you understand, what I am saying?"

An expression of horror and understanding flitted across Felicity's face.

"I understand", she said "but know this Slade, Oliver is not the man he was whatever happened, is his misfortune too. If anything happens, it won't be his choice, it will be mine. Because I trust Oliver to do the right thing, even if it means not choosing me."

"We will see. My driver will take you back. Miss Smoak until we meet again."

Before leaving the room, Felicity turned back again, and said, "Thankyou for saving my life, Mr Wilson... but know this I will never let you hurt Oliver, not on my watch...I will never let you win"

and with that she left.

Back at Queen Consolidated

Oliver asked Diggle, "Where is felicity?Why is she not here yet? This is so unlike her"

"I don't know, Diggle replied, "I have been trying to reach her but her phone is switched off."

Both share a look- something is wrong, felicity would never be late for a meeting...something was wrong

Where was felicity?

"Is something wrong Oliver? "Isabel rochev enters and says, "Aah I see your secretary is missing. where is she? Is the Oliver Queen being fashionably late syndrome spreading to your aids as well", she smirked

Just then Felicity enters, "I am sorry traffic", avoiding Oliver's and Diggle's gaze.

Oliver takes her aside and asks "where were you? Is everything okay?", when she does not immediately respond, busying herself with work

He says... FELICITY

"Not now Oliver, you have an important shareholder's meeting right now, which you need to attend, I'll... I'll tell you about it later", Felicity replied calmly as calmly she could

Shocked Oliver nodded and went inside the conference room. During the entire meeting he kept glancing across towards her but she ignored him completely.

She seemed lost in thought

Felicity knew she had to tell him? She did not want to but she had to, she won't lie, she could not lie ... not to Oliver, not to Diggle.

Both Diggle and Oliver were wary...something was wrong. Felicity was avoiding them. They will find the truth soon.

When felicity entered the headquarters, everyone was there- she did not want it to be like this, she would have preferred, if it had been only her and Oliver and Diggle, just like old times...

"Tell us Felicity"

She started, "Hear me out completely, don't stop me- I was mugged last night, when I was on my way back by a gang of men. Slade Wilson saved me and took me to his place. I do not know where I was brought to, because I had fainted and while coming back the cars windows where tinted. He fed me, took care of me and then sent me back home."

The shock on all there faces was evident but Oliver remained nonplussed, and asked, "what did he tell you? He knows you work for me, he would not have saved you. So tell me what he said to you Felicity- what are you hiding? I told you you have to trust me."

Felicity looked at Oliver and said, "he told me what I already know, if I stay close to you... I will die"

Silence met that statement.

Oliver just got up an went for his bow. But Felicity stopped him

"You are not going anywhere, Oliver"

"He threatened you, Felicity, no one threatens anyone I care for," said Oliver

"Listen to me Oliver Queen and listen to me clearly because I wont say this again. You are no longer the HOOD, you are the ARROW now. You are no longer defined by the revenge missions you undertook last year, you are a protector of the city now. Do not reduce yourself to what Slade Wilson has become. You are the better man"

"Look at me and promise me that revenge will never be your motivation Oliver to become the Arrow, because if that day comes I will leave you Oliver, and I promise you I will leave this team"

No one spoke

"I PROMISE", said Oliver

"Thank you Oliver, and remember this whatever happens, it was my choice. I chose to be part of this team, and will live with the consequences."

"I won't lose you, Felicity" Oliver told her.

Felicity just smiled and said, "Who's hungry? I am and I need burgers"

From that day forward, both Oliver and Diggle became extremely protective of Felicity- keeping a watch on her, wherever she went.

But Felicity accepted that, knew it was there way of protecting her and so did not say anything.

Until the fateful day arrived

It was just as Felicity had envisaged, just as Slade had promised

Standing on the rooftop of the building oliver, diggle, sara, detective lance and roy all bruised and held on one side and on the other me and laurel being held captive at the edge with Slade in the middle. All felicity was wondering was had slade approached laurel as well, told her this would happen. Probably not because he would believe that Oliver would choose Laurel- "even if I don't want to, I believe it to".

But what if Oliver chose me instead, Laurel will be killed. No she would not let that happen. She had made up her mind

Back in the present,

Slade started speaking,"so here we are Oliver, do you remember this situation? Lucky or is it unlucky for you, either ways I am giving you a second chance. It's simple really - Choose and save one"

Oliver pleaded, feeling helpless and torn, "please don't do this Slade, they have nothing to do with this. Please let them go. This will not bring back Shado"

"Don't you dare call her name, you murderer...she may not be back, but I will avenge her death," roared Slade

"Chose Oliver, which will it be...former love or Shado's vision?"

Shocked and confused Oliver said, "What are you talking about?"

"You are too slow Oliver, I spoke to Miss Smoak about this already she knew this would happen, for some reason she chose not to tell you mostly to protect you...don't you get it Oliver, Life gave you second chance- Felicity is your Shado someone you can love, someone to protect"

"But alas life also gave me another chance too, to destroy everything you love and to make you suffer", smirked Slade

"Choose, Oliver"

All this while Oliver was looking at Felicity, so many questions in his gaze and asked/ pleaded "WHY? Why did you not trust me? Is that why you made me promise."

At that point, Felicity smiled and said, "I am sorry Oliver. I had to make a choice too and I made it. Know this Oliver, you made a promise to me that day, I want you keep it, no matter what happens. I want you to honor it forever."

Felicity looked at Slade and said, "I told you, I won't let you win and I won't let you hurt him""Ii always keep my word, just like you".

She looked at Oliver back and said, "Whatever happens today, Ollie its not your fault. You are and will always be the better man between the two of you. Given this choice I will do it again."

Last she looked at Diggle and said, "please be by his side and always protect him"

"What are you talking about Felicity? Felicity, Don't" "Please, don't"

She broke free from the man who was holding her captive and took one last look at Oliver smiled and said, " it is not your fault" again, a silent tear falls from her eye...she shuts her eyes and jumps

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Oliver manages to break free, but is too late downstairs, there is noise of screeching cars- crashing into each other and a loud explosion

He lunges at Slade and tries to kill him but then he remembers his promise- "never for revenge" and stops...hands in his face.

Down stairs the police sirens can be heard, Slade and his men retreat but before leaving Slade says I was wrong about one thing Oliver, "She is braver"

Oliver does not reply ... broken by the knowledge that he yet again failed, failed to protect the one person he vowed to protect.

**THE END**

Sorry for the rough writing, I am new at writing fanfics, this is my first complete one...but hope you like the story. My motivation was that I didnt want felicity to be seen as just a sidekick and have been thinking about the parallels in the story.

Comments and feedback are appreciated. Will be back with the next part a little later :)


End file.
